1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to coolant delivery devices, and is concerned in particular with coolant delivery devices of the type employed to cool work rolls in a rolling mill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, rolling mill coolant delivery devices are fabricated from pipes which are bent into the desired configuration and then drilled at various angles to accommodate smaller tubes defining delivery nozzles. Such bending and drilling procedures make it difficult to achieve accuracy and repeatability, thus compromising cooling efficiency while contributing disadvantageously to high production costs.
The present invention addresses these problems by providing an improved coolant delivery device subdivided into two mating half sections. Each half section is accurately machined with manifold and branch delivery grooves which coact when the half sections are assembled to provide an efficient coolant delivery system.